In the following description and claims the term "strip irrigator" refers to a sprinkler suitable for irrigating essentially rectangular narrow patterns. The terms irrigator and sprinkler are used interchangeably hereinafter in the specification and claims.
Strip irrigators are useful for irrigating strip-shaped gardens and fields, so as to avoid wetting of pedestrian pathways etc. on the one hand and, on the other hand, to enable irrigation at precise patterns, thus avoiding overlapping areas between adjacent sprinklers adapted for irrigating circular patterns, where considerable amounts of water are wasted, and which excessive irrigation water may at times also be harmful. It is for these reasons that strip irrigators are often used also for protection against frost, as known, per se.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,778,994 discloses a lawn spray control device comprising a body fitted with twin outlet nozzles and a pair of spray deflecting wings, each associated with an outlet nozzle and being pivotally secured at opposite ends to the body member. The deflecting wings are swingable between a closed position effective in causing a spray emitted from the nozzle to cover relatively narrow areas of a lawn or ground immediately adjacent to, and in longitudinal alignment with the body of the device; and an open position of the wings in which the spray will be directed over a considerable area. The device in accordance with the '994 patent allows for manipulation of either or both of the deflecting wings, whereby a different range of irrigation may be obtained at each side of the device.
The arrangement according to the '994 patent is such that the irrigation water supply is directed in two opposite directions, whereby the irrigation distance is significantly reduced. Furthermore, the water jets striking each of the deflector walls is separated into fine showers which will further decrease the irrigation range of the sprinkler.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved sprinkler suitable for irrigating essentially rectangular patterns and in which the above referred to disadvantages are substantially reduced or overcome.